Grandfolk
round 0}} }} |Ethnicities=Humans ( / * 100 round 1 }}%), High Elves ( / * 100 round 1 }}%), Half-Elves ( / * 100 round 1 }}%), Dark Elves ( / * 100 round 1 }}%), Dwarves ( / * 100 round 1 }}%), Gnomes ( / * 100 round 1}}%) |Established=some time between 0 AEKE and 70 AEKE |Interest=Royal Academy of Grandfolk, Cathedral of Light, Palace of Holy Kings, The Left Hand of Salashi, The Black Finger }} Grandfolk ( ) is the capital city of Etrand, and currently the second largest city in Continental Artograch after Neressa. History The first settlement on the same location as present-day Grandfolk was built during the existence of the Ancient Lizardman Empire. After the empire fell, the settlement was reduced into a village, which in turn would be destroyed by the Proto-Elves. Human settlements on the location of present-day Grandfolk may be as old as the Human race itself, but the urban settlement, Grandfolk as a city only came into existence during the reign of King Corlagon I of Etrand and the other kings of the Corlagonid dynasty, made the location Etrand's capital. During the Demonic Invasions of Artograch, Grandfolk was heavily damaged and several parts of the city had to be rebuilt again. Demographics Race The total population of Grandfolk as of 831 AEKE is round 0}} }}. Religion 80% of Grandfolk's population practices Titanism, at least nominally. The majority of the + ) round 0}}}} Dwarves and Gnomes that call Grandfolk their home - making up + ) / * 100 round 2 }}% of the city's population together - practice the Dwarven Religion, with only a miniscule amount of converts to Titanism. Most of the Dark Elven population of Grandfolk - making up / * 100 round 2 }}% of the population - is either irreligious or practices the Dark Elven Religion, although some of the more prominent Dark Elves are converts to Titanism. 6% of the city's population adheres to the Cult of Nature. Out of all the minority religions in Grandfolk, only the Naturalists have their own temples officially within the city and have any official representation - all of the other religious minorities either practice their religion only privately at home, or have their own unofficial or semi-official community conglomerations within their own ethnic enclaves: the earlier (private worship) is more characteristic of Dwarves and Gnomes, while the latter (unofficial community worship in ethnic enclaves) is practiced by Dark Elves. The status of the Dark Elven religion is particularly ambiguous - due to their dark-centric nature, they are not allowed to officially build temples or have representation, but they are still tolerated, rather than being ruthlessly persecuted - a contributing factor is the social status of most Dark Elves within Grandfolk. Class and wealth The majority of Grandfolk's population consists of "proletarians" - unskilled labourers employed by larger production facilities. Forming a less populous and more privileged part of the city's population are the merchants and the skilled craftsmen, sometimes overlapping. A new class of wealthy facility-owners is emerging in Grandfolk, men who own means of mass-production. Intellectuals and clergimen are also present. Most of the nobles residing in Grandfolk are either temporary residents - being in education - or are employed by the royal government. Due to the relative high social stratification and wealth disparity, many of the city's underprivileged turn to a life of crime. The Shanty Town of Grandfolk is essentially one big hotbed for crime, housing beggars, thieves, prostitutes, assassins, drug dealers and necromancers. The Dark Elven population of Grandfolk has become quite infamous for the Dark Elven Mafia, the most feared - and probably also most numerous - crime gangs in the city. Important locations Category:Kingdom of Etrand